The subject of this patent application relates generally to mounts for diving platforms and swimming starting platforms, and more particularly to a mount device for simplifying the installation and removal of a swimming starting block from a pool deck or similar surface.
Applicant hereby incorporates herein by reference any and all patents and published patent applications cited or referred to in this application.
By way of background, diving platforms and swimming starting platforms (hereinafter collectively referred to as “starting blocks”), such those engaged in competitive swimming racing who must dive into a pool from a short distance above it, are well known in the art. U.S. Pat. D509277 discloses a representative diving platform or starting block having a lower support section for connection to a concrete surface at a base plate and connection to the diving platform at a topmost surface of the support section. An alternate form of the same conceptual diving platform is found in US Publication 20130252788, where a housing or body of the support structure in the '277 patent with a base plate is substantially replaced in function with a single rectangular conduit extends downward from an upper expanded metal frame supporting the diving platform. The single rectangular conduit 12 of the '788 application is sufficient, when inserted into a receiving piece fixed in concrete, to support the requirements of the entire diving platform or starting block, where structural elements extend up from a vertical element of square conduit 12 to support diving platform 18. It is well known in the art to simply insert the lowest end of square conduit 12 into a square conduit whose bore is slightly larger than the outside surface of the lowest end of square conduit 12, which has resulted in substantial problems in failure of the entire platform to be stable enough for divers to launch from a secure instead of a wobbling platform. U.S. Pat. No. 7,058,994 attempts, without success, to remedy this problem with stabilizing pegs.
One attempt at solving the well known wobbling problem is found in U.S. Pat. No. 8,661,767, wherein a wedge is used to cause a wedge to be formed between the outside of the square conduit supporting the diving platform and the inside of the square conduit receiving piece. This device cannot be used with round conduits and will eventually loosen with repeated use.
Aspects of the present invention fulfill these needs and provide further related advantages as described in the following summary.
It should be noted that the above background description includes information that may be useful in understanding aspects of the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.